


ABO盲嫁（三十四章中间部分）

by yanwufish



Category: ABO盲嫁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanwufish/pseuds/yanwufish
Summary: Omega缓缓爬到了床上，程昱伸手把人往后推了推，林曦晨顺势往后倒了倒，程昱坐在林曦晨的大腿上，慢慢解开了胸前的浴巾。
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 80





	ABO盲嫁（三十四章中间部分）

林曦晨看不到，但是他能感觉到。  
他能感觉程昱的体温，感觉这个人坐到了自己的大腿上，感觉到茉莉花香的浓郁，甚至能够感觉到自己可能错过了什么。  
程昱跨坐在自己大腿上，伸手抓住了自己的手。  
“别捂着脚了，那里又没好好洗干净。”  
林曦晨听出来了对方凶巴巴的语气里的那一点点羞涩。  
“那洗干净的地方在哪里？”他低声问。  
“在这里。”

一开始是臀部。

林曦晨入手一片柔软，一下子这人就知道自己错过什么了，他没有按照程昱的规划的路线，林曦晨搓揉了程昱臀部片刻，手掌下滑，他从赤裸的小腿开始，一路往上走。  
光滑而又微微颤抖的小腿，林曦晨的唇在程昱的颈部游离着，那人坐在自己大腿上轻轻喘着气，林曦晨衣冠楚楚，却又动作缓慢，他一边摸一边道，“让我看看你准备了多少……”  
一个人大腿最嫩的肉在内侧。  
而程昱坐在林曦晨身上明显是不想这人摸到那里去的，但是Omega在这个时候怎么好意思反抗自己的Alpha，林曦晨沿着大腿根向上，那一处温暖而又湿热。  
“硬了？”  
程昱夹紧了大腿，“没有。”  
“那可能是我错了，”林曦晨感受程昱大腿内侧肌肉的力量，他侧过头，嘴唇划过程昱滚烫的面颊，“可亲爱的你的手在干什么？”  
“摸你的鸟。”  
程昱咬了一下林曦晨的下唇，急促地说道，“前戏少一点可以吗？我上次晕过去了，不记得你是怎么和我做的。”  
Omega的手指在自己阳物上来回摸索。  
林曦晨差点把持不住。  
“前戏太少你会太疼的，你还没准备好，”林曦晨手指往后探入，“这不是发情，你会很疼的。”  
“那就让我疼一点，”程昱想着都到这一步了，还害羞什么，“衣冠楚楚的用力操我！”  
·  
一开始程昱全身赤裸，而林曦晨则只是解开了腰带。  
Alpha进入的缓慢而又温柔，程昱一边小小地抽着气，一边扭动着腰，他感觉林曦晨的那一处慢慢进去了。擦过敏感点的时候，Omega一个腿软，然后重重坐了上去。  
两个人都发出一声小小的惊呼。  
林曦晨确实是爽到了，程昱的后穴在不断地收缩着，他开始控制不住上下抽动，而程昱声音小小的，带着呜咽声，不知道是太过刺激还是太过疼痛。  
“啊啊，啊，疼，用力！”  
“用力你又喊疼。”  
“叫你用力一点不是......”程昱抽泣了一声，“不是叫你磨我那里，林曦晨，林曦晨，我要，我呀！"  
程昱最后一下破了音，他低头咬住了林曦晨的肩膀。  
林曦晨觉得自己征服了一只小小的狼，程昱撕咬着自己的颈部，然后射了。  
Alpha感觉到手中黏糊糊的一片，程昱在自己身上微微颤抖着，林曦晨于是退了出来，程昱一脸通红，这人低着头一看，Alpha的男根还半硬着，射也是射了，但是看着就没有尽兴。  
程昱于是把避孕套从那上面扯了下来。  
白色的粘液弄了两人一手。  
“这就完了？”  
程昱声音有点奇怪。  
“你舒服了就好，”林曦晨感觉到程昱的手指在自己龟头上滑过，“再说我如果不……”  
“为什么要戴套？”程昱问，“我难得清醒，就是想记录下你在我身体什么感觉。你这个这么大，我还以为成结会很疼，这是要成结的模样吗？”  
林曦晨觉得自己下半身又开始硬了。  
“还有你也太差了，”程昱不满了，“我都洗干净坐在你身上了，你怎么这么快？”  
林曦晨的嘴角瞬间下沉了大半。  
不要说一个男人差，也不要说一个男人快，尤其是在这个时候。  
林曦晨搂着程昱，再一次把自己的男根埋了进去，作为Alpha刚刚没有成结，确实不这么尽兴。这一次林曦晨没有带套也没有很温柔，但挺进去以后程昱坐在他身上咯咯地笑了。  
Omega尚不知大难临头。  
程昱扭了扭腰，喊，“驾！”  
·  
坐莲式的一个好处在于，一是进去的深，二是重力加上腰部发力会很爽。  
但是别问A的腰力一般都有多好。  
程昱开始后悔了。  
他太爽了，爽到整个人都在一种诡异的状态里，林曦晨不知疲倦地操着自己，程昱叫着叫着就没了声音，快感叠加到太多就变成了一种温柔的折磨，眼泪从眼角流下，他开始哀求，“不要，不要……”  
“感受到了吗，这就叫成结。”  
林曦晨堵住程昱的嘴。  
那一处深深地抵入，挤开了程昱身体里的某个缝隙，然后开始变大，Omega知道错了，但是没有办法。  
林曦晨成结的时候，程昱疯狂扭着腰。  
但是没用，太爽了，太疼了，太满足了，程昱和林曦晨唇齿交缠，唾液沿着嘴角流下，片刻以后程昱猛地退远一点。  
“王八蛋！”  
程昱带着哭音骂着，“轻一点，操，轻一点。”  
“王八蛋还能更加可恶。”  
林曦晨抱起程昱，在成结的情况下把人抱着翻了一个身，程昱爽得倒吸一口冷气，他觉得自己那瞬间是要晕过去了，这人猛地趴在床面，林曦晨从背后压下。  
对方成结了但还是在里面抽动着。  
“不要。深一点，再重一点，我要死了，我要……”  
林曦晨抽下自己的领带，绑住了程昱不老实想要乱爬的手，他用力深深挺入，“怎么样，现在满足了吗？”


End file.
